Reason to Believe
by Janeway1390
Summary: Five years after the escape Michael and Sara meet again. There is still something between them, but there is always something trying to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

_Sara walked down the eerily empty corridors of Fox River Penitentiary on her way up to the infirmary. There were no guards, no inmates, no one. For some reason it didn't bother her. She continued to her office and opened the door._

"_Why am I not surprised to find you here?"_

"_Because I'm always here," Michael replied sitting in his usual chair next to the window. He looked at her and smiled, one she returned._

"_You're not supposed to be here Michael."_

"_Neither are you."_

"_You should go," she said looking around, but found no one that could see them._

"_I'm not leaving without you. I know this place," Michael moved closer to her and grabbed her hand, "No one will find us there. It can just be us." The last part came out a whisper and Sara wanted nothing more than to take Michael up on his offer. Making her brain speak instead of her heart, Sara took a step away from him and sighed._

"_We can't do this Michael. You need to go before they find us."_

"_You can't hide forever Sara."_

"Dr. Tancredi? Sara wake up."

Sara opened her eyes and found herself looking at the night nurse. "What's wrong?"

"You were talking in your sleep. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

She nodded and the nurse smiled and left. Waking up in a hospital still felt strange to her. She had worked in one for so long, but Sara didn't like it from the other perspective. The clock on the wall said it was almost 4:30 am. Sara know she should try to go back to bed, but that was when thoughts of Michael Scofield flooded her brain.

He may have escaped from prison, but he could not escape her thoughts. Sara willed herself to put him behind her, but with the constant news reports it was hard. She just prayed that he was hiding somewhere on the other side of the world. Maybe when all this died down she could finally move on.

Right now she just wanted to focus on getting better and getting as far away from Fox River as she could. The many tubes and monitors connected to her were constant reminders that she still had a long way to go until she would be healthy again.

Sara hated it, but there was still a small part of her that wished she had accomplished what she wanted to when she overdosed. Her name had been plastered in the headlines. Now that she was the Vice President's daughter she was put under an even bigger microscope. At first she was blamed for the escape, but she was able to convince Warden Pope that she was after the drugs and it was her addiction that left the door unlocked. Since her name was cleared the media had stopped talking about her and she was thankful.

Once again her thoughts turned to Michael. Sara sighed and shook her head. It was time to go back to bed. She rolled on to her side and her eye caught a glimpse of red. Sitting on the table next to her bed was an origami rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thanks to those who reviewed! Keep them up, they make me get these chapters out quicker!

"Dr. Tancredi."

Sara looked up from the chart in her hands to the nurse walking beside her. "Hey Susan."

"We have a 911 coming in."

"ETA?"

"About three minutes."

"I'll meet you in the ambulance bay," she said giving the chart to another nurse. Sara ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Her shift was almost over and all she wanted to do was go home and go to bed. It was the week before Christmas and the hospital was short staffed. This was her second double shift in a week and Sara was exhausted.

Part of her welcomed the work. It was a nice distraction from the media. Her father had been named President of the United States and the reporters tracked her down and mobbed her wherever she went. Sara had moved to Los Angeles to get away from all the attention, but she guessed she could never escape it.

Susan walked in from the ambulance bay along with two paramedics pushing a gurney. "What happened?" Sara asked walking over to them.

"Died on the way over here. There was a gang shoot out downtown," one of the paramedics answered.

Sara looked down at the boy. He had to be no more than nineteen years old and had two gunshot wounds in his chest. The paramedics continued down the hall, but Sara stayed rooted to the floor staring at the spot where the boy's body had been.

Memories flooded her mind when she saw the tattooed torso and arms of the boy. She learned to push all thoughts of Michael Scofield to the back of her brain, but seeing the tattoos made them all come rushing back.

Sara shook her head. Five years had passed since she last saw him, but he still had the same effect on her. About a year after the escape Lincoln Burrows was exonerated. She didn't know all the details, but they found that Terrence Steadman was still alive. Michael turned himself in and was sentenced to five years in prison. He was paroled after a year. She had no idea where they were now. It was good that she didn't. Now they could all put the past behind them and move on.

"Hey, Sara. What time are you off?"

Dr. Perry woke Sara from her reverie and she jumped. "I didn't mean to scare you," he said smiling.

"I guess I must be pretty out of it. What was your question?"

"I wanted to know when you got off. I thought we could go grab a bite to eat."

"Thanks for the offer, but I really just want to go home and sleep. Rain check, though."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Would you like a ride home?"

"No, thanks. I like walking." Sara grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Her apartment wasn't too far from the hospital and she welcomed the exercise.

The cool night air brushed against her skin, but Sara didn't notice. Once again her thoughts were on Michael. Despite herself she wondered where he was. She doubted he went back to Chicago. For all she knew he was on the other side of the world. He mentioned once that he liked Thailand. Maybe he moved there.

Sara turned the corner and collided with a man in a dark blue suit. She felt him grab her shoulders to stop her from falling backward. "Sorry," she said steadying herself.

"My fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Sara's head shot up and she came face to face with the one man she thought she'd never see again and he looked just as stunned to see her.

"Sara," he whispered. She was aware that his hands were still on her shoulders, but she made no move to back away.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"No, this is where I live," she finally backed away from him. How was she supposed to have a new life when the man she was trying to forget lived in the same city, probably same neighborhood as she did. Even though she was angry she couldn't deny that part of her was happy to see Michael. She felt the same rush of excitement like when he came into the infirmary. Michael's eyes narrowed slightly sensing her anger and he took a small step back.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment. "It's been a long day." And getting longer.

"How are you," Michael asked.

"Alright. I've been working at Los Angeles Memorial for the past few years. What about you?"

"I moved here a few months ago and got a job at an architectural firm."

"Did the design any prisons?"

Michael smiled and shook his head, "I don't think so." His eyes connected with hers and he was taken back to the times in the infirmary where they would stare at each other and the world around them seemed to stop. Michael's phone rang and he reached to grab it, tearing his eyes away. Sara looked to the ground and fidgeted with her coat.

"It's my boss," Michael said trying to hide his disappointment. "I need to get back to work."

"It was good to see you Michael," Sara took a stepped passed him and starting making her way back to her apartment.

"Sara," Michael called walking back up to her. "Can we have dinner or something? I'd like to talk to you."

"I'm off tomorrow night."

"Do you know the new Italian restaurant by the Pier? I'll meet you there at 8:00."

Sara nodded and continued back her apartment. She knew going out to dinner with Michael was probably the last thing she should be doing, but it also might help her finally put everything behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael sat on the back patio of the restaurant tapping his fingers on the table. He was nervous. Really nervous. If he wasn't so preoccupied he would have stopped to marvel at the beautiful reflection of the sunset on the water. Instead he was scanning the entrance anxiously waiting for Sara.

All day he had gone over what he would say to her. He planned to apologize profusely and make her understand that he never meant to hurt her. If he had enough guts he might even tell her that he thought about her everyday since the escape. Somehow Michael doubted he would get that far.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again he saw Sara walking towards him. She looked gorgeous in a black knee length dress. Her curly hair flowed across her bare shoulders. She smiled at him and the air escaped his lungs.

"Hi," he said standing up and pulling out her chair.

"Hello," she responded.

They sat there in silence neither knowing how to start. After a moment Sara picked up her menu, "What do you recommend?"

"Everything's good here. I'm having the tortellini."

Sara nodded and silence took them over once again. As she scanned her menu she could feel Michael's eyes on her. After what seemed like an eternity the waitress came and took their orders. Sara took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, but Michael beat her to it.

"So uh what brought you to LA?"

"I needed to get out of Chicago. A friend of mine said there was a job opening at LA Memorial and I figured it was a good opportunity." Sara noticed Michael flinch when she mentioned the situation in Chicago, but he didn't press her on it. "How's Lincoln?"

"He's good," Michael smiled. "He and Veronica got married a few years ago. They live in Santa Monica. I usually go visit on the weekends."

Sara nodded. She was happy that everything had worked out for them. Lincoln always seemed like a good man. She searched her brain for something else to ask him then decided it was probably better to cut to the chase.

"You were there weren't you?"

"Where?"

"At the hospital. After the escape. You came?"

Michael sighed, "Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"I had to make sure that you were okay. Or at least that you would be okay. Sara if I had known," his voice trailed off and he looked in her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I blamed you. I blamed you for a long time before I realized that you had nothing to do with it. Well, you did, obviously, but what I did was my fault. I left the door open. I shot up. I knew both were bad decisions, but I did them anyway. So don't waste your time apologizing."

"I just . . ."

"I know."

Michael looked down at his hands and drew a breath. He wanted tell her about all the escape plans and let her know that he only lied to her to protect his brother, but by her tone he figured this was not the time to do it. That would be a conversation for another time.

Their food came and for the moment the past was put behind them. Conversation came easy. Sara asked him about his job and he told her some of the buildings they had constructed. He loved the way she would tell a story and the corners of her eyes would crinkle when she laughed. In those times Michael would become painfully aware of how much he missed her. Sometimes he would dream about her and when he woke he could swear he smelled her perfume.

An hour later they had finished dinner and Michael wished time had passed slower. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Sure," she answered. Sara was waging a war with her heart and her brain and her brain was losing. She knew she should get as far away from Michael Scofield as she could, but for some reason she did everything she could to stay close to him. Every time he touched her she would feel currents of electricity flow through her body.

They began their walk and Sara could feel herself t start to shiver. "Cold?" Michael asked. She nodded. Michael took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said wrapping it tighter around herself. The rest of the walk was spent in a comfortable silence. Sara wasn't sure when that had happened. She knew she was on edge for most of the night, but somehow Michael had calmed her. She wasn't sure how he did it or if he even knew he did it. "This is me," she said stopping in front of her building. She took off his jacket and handed it back to him. "Well, thanks for dinner."

"No problem," he said smiling at her. She smiled back and turned towards the door before he stopped her. "Can we get together again?"

Sara looked down and fidgeted with her keys. Dinner with Michael was fun, but she didn't know if she should make a routine of it. Then she looked into Michael's eyes and she was done for.

"When?"

"You name it."

"Well, if I remember correctly you owe me a cup of coffee. How about tomorrow at 7:00?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sara."

Michael watched her disappear through the door. He lingered a moment after she left and smiled to himself. Fate had a funny way of working itself out. After the escape he thought he would never see Sara again. He was thankful that he was proved wrong. Michael hoped that this time around things would work out between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara awoke the next morning to a loud beeping. She looked over at her clock, it was only 4:30. Her alarm was not the source of the annoying sound. A blinking red light cut through the darkness and Sara identified it as her beeper. The hospital was paging her.

"It is way too early for this."

With a yawn she got dressed and headed for the door. The streets near her apartment building had been empty and she had only seen two people on her way to the hospital. It was a stark contrast to what was happening inside the hospital. The ER was in chaos.

"Dr. Tancredi! Thank God you're here."

"What happened?"

"There was an explosion at a hotel downtown," Dr. Perry explained as he ran in with a patient. "We have three more critical patients on the way."

Sara surveyed the ER one last time before grabbing a pair of gloves and running outside to meet the next ambulance.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nine hours, seven patients, and two deaths later the ER returned to normal. Sara was finally able to sit down and rest. Days like these exhausted her. She had been working on patients non-stop for hours and she still had five hours left on her shift.

Sara glanced at her watch. It was almost 1:30. Realization hit her and she sighed. She and Michael were supposed to have coffee at 7:00. With all the chaos it had completely skipped her mind. She wished she could contact him, but they never exchanged numbers.

Maybe it was a sign. Maybe they really were supposed to stay away from each other. Only a small part of her actually believed that. She had such a great time with Michael at dinner and she had really been looking forward to seeing him again.

"Dr. Tancredi, Mr. Greene is out of surgery. Dr. Perry was able to repair the damage to his heart."

"Thanks Susan," Sara said standing up and grabbing a file off the table. She rubbed her eyes and drew a long breath before going off to check on her patients. A few more hours and she could go home and get some sleep. Then maybe she could find some way to contact Michael.

"Lose your key?"

Michael's head shot up then he shook his head. "I don't live here. I'm waiting for a friend."

"You've been waiting for a long time," the old man said fumbling with his keys.

Michael smiled and looked down at his watch. "Almost two hours."

"Didn't I see you this morning too?"

"Yeah."

"Is she pretty."

"Very."

The old man chuckled. "Good luck son."

Michael wasn't really sure how long he should wait or if he should even be there at all. She stood him up for a reason and he was probably the last person she wanted to see. Still part of him was worried. Another hour or so and he figured he'd break down her door to make sure she wasn't passed out on her couch. Michael prayed that it wasn't he case, but he had drove her to extremes once and he didn't want anything like that to happen again.

A moment later he saw Sara turn the corner. She looked exhausted. He watched her reach into her purse for her keys before she noticed him.

"Michael."

"Hey," he replied smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked smiling back at him.

She didn't seem mad. That was a good sign. "I was waiting for you."

"For how long?"

"Couple of hours," he said feeling himself blush slightly.

"Michael, I'm really sorry about today. I had to go to the hospital at 4:30 this morning. I guess there was some major explosion at a hotel downtown."

"I heard about that. We'll just have to do it another time."

"You can come up if you want." The words left her mouth before she could stop them. She saw surprise flash in Michael's eyes before he smiled. "My coffee may not be as good as Starbucks, but it'll do."

Michael nodded and followed her up the stairs. Sara's apartment was just like he imagined. Very clean and organized.

Sara lead him into the living room before speaking again. "I'll go start the coffee."

"Okay."

Michael's eyes scanned the living room and his eyes fell on a small origami rose sitting on top of a book on her coffee table.

"You kept it," he said when she re-entered the room.

"I'm a pack rat," she stated with a slight smile. "I never throw anything out."

"Once again, the clutter is overwhelming." They locked eyes and smiled at each other. Just like that time in the infirmary the whole world disappeared and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms. This time things were different. There was no one to interrupt them or pass judgement.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked sitting next to him on the couch. He nodded and she continued. "How long were you planning on waiting outside?"

"Probably for a few more hours. Another hour and I would've broke down your door to make sure you weren't . . ."

"Overdosed on the couch," she finished for him her eyes growing dark.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean . . . I was just starting to worry."

"Thank you for your concern," Sara said sincerely. It had been a long time since anyone cared where she was and it felt good to have someone care enough about her to worry.

"You look tired."

"Today was rough. All I want to do is curl up in bed and go to sleep."

"Oh. I'll let you do that," Michael stood up and grabbed his coat.

"You don't have to leave. It's nice to have someone to keep me company."

"No, I really should let you rest." Sara just nodded. She didn't have enough strength to argue with him.

He made it to the door and turned to her. "Do you have plans for Christmas?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, I'm going over to Lincoln and Veronica's. Would you like to come?"

"I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be. Please?"

It was a nice offer. She had no family to go home to. Plus it would be a perfect chance to spend some time with Michael. "Sure."

"Great," Michael smiled. "I'll pick up Christmas morning." She nodded then without thinking Michael walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5, part I

The picture outside her window looked like any other day in Los Angles. The sun was shining and the weather was a decent degree. It was strange to her. It didn't feel like Christmas without the bone chilling cold and the snow. That was the one thing she missed about living in Chicago. Sara loved the snow.

On any other Christmas Eve she would be curled up next to a fire with a cup of hot chocolate watching Miracle on 34th Street. This year she substituted the hot chocolate for takeout and skipped the fire. Most of her day was spent treating Christmas related injuries and she wasn't really in the Christmas Spirit.

To be fair the cause of a lot of her anti-Christmas feelings was a certain tattooed ex-con. Sara couldn't believe she agreed to Christmas dinner with Michael. She had a feeling it was a disaster waiting to happen. As much as she dreaded the next day Sara couldn't stop the way her heart fluttered when she thought about seeing Michael again. Thinking about Michael and their relationship confused her so Sara tried to concentrate on other things, but he was never far from her thoughts.

Another reason she turned into the Grinch was the expected absence from her father. She hadn't received a phone call, card, or the usual flowers. Not that she expected anything. Her father hadn't spoken to her since her overdose. She had received a phone call and a card from Henry Pope. The warden still kept in contact and Sara was grateful. He was a good man and in the past few years he was more of a father to her than her real one.

There was a soft knock at her door and Sara stood up to get it.

"Are you Miss Tancredi?" a teenage boy asked holding a bouquet of flowers. Sara smiled and shook her head. Michael Scofield is quite the charmer. "Sign here." She did and the boy handed her the flowers.

Sara set them down on her table and reached for the card. Her smile quickly faded as she read the inscription. They weren't from Michael. The flowers were a gift from Dr. Perry. Sara had noticed his flirty advances towards her, but she never thought anything of it. Once again she was torn inside. Not because of her new revelation of Dr. Perry, these feelings were connected to a different man. Sara couldn't figure out if she was disappointed that the flowers had not been a gift from Michael or if she was happy that he remembered she hated bouquets of flowers and what they stood for. Sara just crumpled up the card and tossed it in the trash beside the table. No doubt that the flowers would end up there eventually.

The next morning when her doorbell rand Sara knew exactly who it was. "Merry Christmas!" Michael said when she opened the door.

She couldn't help but smile when she returned his greeting. "Come in," she moved aside to let him enter. "Let me just grab something from the other room."

Michael nodded and noticed flower tips poking up from the top of her trash can. "Another gift from your father?" he asked when she came back into the room.

"No. Actually they're from a co-worker."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Of Dr. Perry?" she chuckled and shook her head. "No."

He smiled and nodded. "What are these?" he asked after she handed him a bag of neatly wrapped packages.

"They're Christmas gifts. There's one for everybody. I remember you mentioning Lincoln had a teenage son and I wasn't sure if he would be there or not so I bought him one anyway."

"This is very thoughtful, but you didn't have to buy us anything."

"Really, it's the least I could do."

Michael nodded. He could not believe he was lucky enough to be spending Christmas with such a wonderful person. "Ready to go?"

The ride to Lincoln's house was filled with easy conversation. Sara didn't have many fond Christmas memories and she loved hearing about Michael and Lincoln's Christmas traditions.

"Did he really almost burn the house down?"

"Yeah. The fire department came and everything. I don't think he's tried to cook a turkey since."

"Wow, that's something I wish I could have seen. Lincoln isn't cooking dinner is he?"

"No," Michael laughed. "Veronica is a much better cook than either of us."

They were silent for a moment. Each enjoying the company of the other. "Here we are," Michael said five minutes later. Michael grabbed the presents from his trunk and opened the door for Sara.

"Hello?" he called when they entered the house.

"Michael," Lincoln came in from the kitchen and enveloped his brother in a hug. "Doc!" he said equally enthusiastic reaching down to hug her too.

"Sara, it's good to see you again," Veronica said joining them.

"Where should I put these?" Michael asked lifting up the presents. Lincoln ushered him into the family room while Sara was left with Veronica.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"You can help Michael set the table. He's horrible at it, but we make him do it every year," Veronica chuckled.

Sara nodded and headed for the table. She set the plates down and moved to the kitchen to help Michael with the silverware, but he was one step ahead of her and met her in the hallway. They smiled at each other and were about to continue to the dining room when Lincoln stopped them.

"You don't get off that easy you two. You know the rules."

Sara and Michael looked at him confused then followed his gaze to the ceiling. Hanging above them was a small bundle of mistletoe.


	6. Chapter 5, part II

**A/N** Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to update. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing!

Michael looked down at Sara and noticed that her cheeks had turned a bright crimson. He was sure his had to. Their eyes met and she gave him a slight nod as a signal that it was okay for him to kiss her. Michael leaned in closing the distance between them and met her lips with no resistance.

The kiss was soft and quick very much unlike their first one in the infirmary. Though short, this kiss held as much meaning to him, if not more, than the kiss so many years ago. The simple gesture told him that Sara's barrier was breaking down and maybe, just maybe, she'd let him love her.

When they parted Sara smiled slightly and looked away from him. Michael could hear Lincoln clapping in the background and he was sure his brother was enjoying tormenting him.

"Well now that you've embarrassed our guests," Veronica said handing Lincoln a plate of food. "I think it's time for dinner."

The two retreated to the dining room leaving Michael and Sara alone. "I may just have to kill Lincoln."

"Well that would have made the escape a waste of time," Sara chuckled. Michael smiled and led her into the dining room.

"Decaf or regular?"

"Decaf. Too much caffeine makes me jittery," Sara said as she watched Lincoln make the coffee. Michael was in the family room with LJ and Veronica helping them sort through the presents.

"Me too," Lincoln told her. "Look, Doc . . ."

"Lincoln, you can call me Sara. It's been a long time since we were in the position for formalities."

"Habit," he smiled. "Alright then. Sara, I really want to thank you for coming. It's good for Michael to be around other people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you're an ex con, even when you're proven innocent, people aren't clamoring to be your friend," Lincoln looked to his family in the other room and continued. "People are still afraid of us and it makes it difficult to make new friends. Most keep us at arms length. It's been hard on him. The dirty looks and stares never go away."

"I had no idea." Sara followed his gaze and watched Michael. He looked like a normal man with his family. Not an ex con and a mastermind behind a prison escape. Michael caught her eye and smiled at her. Sara smiled back then turned back to Lincoln.

"I just want you to know that he never meant to hurt you. He's still torn up about it."

Sara just nodded. This new information just confused her. She felt her anger with him start to fade. Maybe it was time to let the past be the past and move on.

"I had a really great time tonight. It's been a long time since I've had anything resembling a normal Christmas."

"Thank you for coming. It meant a lot to have you there."

They were standing outside Sara's apartment neither wanting to say goodnight. "I know we've been together all day and you probably can't wait to get rid of me, but would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

They entered her apartment and Sara gestured to a table where Michael could set down her gifts. "You were all too nice to me. You didn't need to give me all this gifts."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I have one more for you."

"What?"

Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular black case. He handed her the box, which she eagerly opened. Sara let out a small gasp and lifted the necklace out of it's container. "Michael it's beautiful."

"I know jewelry is a little cheesy, but I wanted to get you something nice. I saw you eyeing it in the store window when I walked you home that night."

"I can't accept this. It's way too expensive."

"It made you smile so it's worth it."

Sara looked at him is disbelief. She quickly closed the distance between them and pulled him into a kiss. It was more passionate than the one earlier in the day and this time they were alone. They came up for air and Sara looked into his eyes. She gave him a slight nod and met his lips again. He put his hands around her waist as she led him to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 6

"Oh, sweet lungs don't fail me now  
Your burning has turned into fear  
It drills me in my every step  
I'm moving quick but you're always on my heels"

_Reason to Believe_ - Dashboard Confessional

Sara felt an arm wrap around her waist and she smiled. The sunlight shone through the window casting them in an orange glow. She turned to Michael and her smile grew.

"Good morning, " he said pulling her closer to him.

"Hey," she returned softly. He kissed her and Sara found herself melting all over again.

"Do you have to work today?"

She shook her head. "What about you?"

"Nope."

Sara was amazed at how comfortable she felt with him. His hand was on the small of her back tracing small circles while her hands rested on his chest. She felts his eyes burning into her and she looked up to meet his gaze. His troubled expression worried her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Michael said shaking his head. "It's just . . . last week I never thought I'd see you again and now here we are."

"It's a little strange, isn't it?"

"More like amazing."

_Amazing_. That seemed like the only word to describe it. She had spent so much time hating Michael she never let herself stop to think that maybe she actually loved him. In that moment looking into his eyes she knew it was the truth. She had told Michael that she couldn't wait for him, but that's exactly what she had done.

Something happened between them in Fox River. Sara knew it was something neither of them were looking for, but they couldn't ignore it. Even outside the walls they were drawn to each other. Fate worked in mysterious ways.

"What time is it?" Michael asked stifling a yawn.

"Almost nine," she said. "As much as I don't want to, we should probably get up."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I can make you breakfast."

"I thought you said you weren't a very good cook."

"I think I can handle pancakes."

Sara chuckled and watched as Michael got out of bed and retreated to the bathroom. She had a feeling today was going to be a very good day.

"I never knew LA was this beautiful."

"You can find beauty anywhere. You just have to know where to look."

Michael and Sara walked hand in hand down the unusually calm streets of Los Angeles. They had just finished dinner at one of her favorite restaurants and Michael was taking her to one of his favorite bakeries for dessert.

"What made you want to move here?"

"It was pretty much the only place I had gotten a job offer, but I moved here mostly because of Lincoln. LJ was accepted to UCLA and it only seemed right to have all of us together."

"Makes sense."

Then it hit her. Sara stopped suddenly which halted Michael.

"What?"

"How long has it been since your last shot? You've gone all day without insulin."

"Sara . . ."

Realization dawned on her and she took a step away from him. "You're not a diabetic."

Michael gently shook his head. He could see the wheels turning in her head as she put everything together.

"What else?" she asked as he looked at her quizzically. "What else did you lie to me about."

He paused for a long moment and Sara chuckled angrily. "Is the list really that long? Let's start with the burn. How did you really get that. And what about the riot? Was that part of your plan too?"

Sara watched him start to put his wall up and shut himself off from her life he had done so many times in the infirmary. The charm act was sure to follow. That's how he always tried to wriggle his way out of answering her questions.

_Be the change you want to see in the world._ From the first time they met he seemed to be able to see right through her. _Tancredi like the Governor?_

"You researched me?" Even as the words left her lips she didn't want tp believe them. "The quote, my father, you knew all of it?"

Michael looked down and she got her answer. Sara walked past him, but he caught her arm.

"Give me a chance to explain."

"Who are you?"

Sara was suddenly painfully aware that she had no idea who Michael Scofield was. Tears filled her eyes and she willed herself to keep them in. She would not let him see her cry. Sara jerked her arm away from his grasp and continued down the street and Michael made no move to follow her.


	8. Chapter 7

_Three Months Later . . ._

"Happy Birthday Sara!"

"Thank you Dr. Perry."

"We've known each other for three years. You can call me David."

Sara just nodded. She hated her birthday and she was not in a very good mood. Her father hadn't even sent her the usual flowers. Not that she minded. Their relationship had become non-existent and Sara believed she was better off for it.

"Do you have plans to celebrate?"

"Not really, " she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Then we should grab some dinner. You have to celebrate some way."

Sara paused for a moment and pondered the request. She planned on letting her birthday pass like any other day, but it was time to move on and let herself be happy again. David was not someone she could ever see herself with, but going out with him wouldn't hurt anything.

"Alright. I'm off at seven."

"Seven it is," he smiled at her then disappeared outside to meet an ambulance. Sara couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at the thought of going out with someone other than Michael. She hadn't seen or heard from him in three months. He had called her for two weeks and left messages that she never returned. When the day came that he didn't call Sara found herself feeling helpless. Now all she felt was empty.

She could no longer ignore the fact that she was in love with Michael Scofield. She had know it for a long time in Fox River and those feelings never went away. Sometimes she would turn the corner to her apartment hoping to see him standing there, but she was always disappointed.

_Forget about him_, she told herself. _It was doomed from the start._ But then again, there was a small origami flower sitting on her bookshelf that told her differently.

David took her to a small French restaurant on the edge of town. It was the upscale type of place Sara hated, but she didn't complain. "Do you come here often?"

"I do, actually. My brother is an engineer and he usually comes here with people from his firm."

"I didn't know you had a brother. Are you close?"

"Very. He's my best friend."

_Reminds me of someone_, she thought with a smirk. They ordered their food and chatted about different topics. Sara found that he was easy to talk to. He started to tell a story about his first days as an intern when his face broke into a smile. "I don't believe it."

"What?" she asked following his gaze.

"My brother's here."

She watched as a large group of men in suits entered the restaurant. A man, who she assumed to be David's brother, started toward them. The brothers exchanged a quick hug and David introduced Sara. "So what are you guys doing here?" David asked.

"It was the last day for one of our engineers."

David nodded. Sara excused herself quietly motioning towards the restroom. As she got up she could hear David and his brother continue their conversation and she had a feeling that she wouldn't be missed.

Sara rummaged in her purse looking for her lipstick and when she looked up she found herself in the gaze of Michael Scofield.

"Hello, Sara," he said evenly.

"Michael. Why are you here?" Her tone held more anger than she intended.

"It's my going away party," he replied looking to the group she saw walk in earlier.

"Going away party?"

"Yeah. I'm moving."

"Where?"

"New York. I got a job offer. Plus, I'm not one for staying in one place too long. At least, not lately."

"Are Lincoln and Veronica going with you?" she asked. The thought of Michael moving didn't sit very well with her.

"No. I think we all need a little space."

Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Michael she knew would never leave his brother behind. He seemed different to her, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. He seemed . . .indifferent. Like moving, leaving his brother, leaving her, didn't phase him at all. "I guess this is good bye then."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

He took a few steps away from her before turning back. He gave her a small smile, the first she had seen from him in three months, and looked her in the eyes. "Happy birthday."

She stared at his retreating form and watched as he walked towards the door, leaving his party. Sara stared at the door for a moment before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. With a sinking feeling she realized that was the last time she would probably ever see Michael Scofield.


	9. Chapter 8

"I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
A promise not to miss you  
Now and try to hide the truth inside  
I fail cause I just can't live a lie."

I Just Can't Live A Lie - Carrie Underwood

Michael heard the door close behind him and he stopped. Seeing Sara was the last thing he expected and the last thing he needed. He had quit his job and was supposed to start his new one on Monday, but he knew if Sara walked through the door behind him he would give it all away.

Michael turned to face the door and waited for a moment longer. He had changed a lot over the past three months and he knew it wasn't for the better. The day Sara left he completely fell apart. All Michael wanted to do was explain and tell her he loved her, but she didn't want to hear it. After two weeks of trying he just gave up. The next day he started looking for a new job as far away from LA as possible. He was running from his problems, but Michael didn't care.

_She's not coming_, he thought. Still he couldn't tear himself away. _Have a little faith_. To his surprise the door opened, but it wasn't Sara. His friend James wandered out looking at him strangely.

"Hey, man. What's going on?"

"I just remembered that there is somewhere else I need to be," Michael said running a hand over his head.

"Is this more important than your goodbye dinner?"

"Kind of. I need to be in New York early in the morning to sign the papers for my apartment. Tell the guys goodbye for me."

James raised his eyebrow, but nodded. Michael took out his keys and headed for his car. This time he didn't look back.

Sara was frozen to her spot near the door. Michael Scofield had just walked out of her life and she let him. The voices around her faded and all she could focus on was that damn door. Maybe if she looked at it hard enough she could make it open and make him walk back through it.

_What the hell are you doing_, she asked herself. _Don't just stand there_. The world came crashing back and she took a step, then another. Before Sara knew it she was running out of the restaurant. David called her name, but she didn't pay attention. She had another man on her mind. The door burst open and she found herself face to face with a someone that wasn't Michael.

"Did you see a man walk out of here?" she asked. "Short hair, wearing a suit."

"Are you talking about Michael?"

"Yes! Do you know where he his?"

"I think he's on his way to New York."

Sara's heart sank. "What time? Which airport?"

"Sorry, but I've got no idea. Whatever you need him for, I think you're too late."

Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. It was not going to end like this. Sara stopped a cab and climbed in. She was going to make this right.

It was nearly midnight by the time Sara reached Lincoln's house. She paid the cab driver and ran up to the house. She rang the doorbell, not caring who she woke up. After a minute she heard heavy footfalls coming toward the door. Lincoln opened the door looking half asleep.

"Where's Michael?"

"Sara? Wh-What's going on?"

"Where's Michael," she repeated a more forceful than she intended.

"I have no idea. I don't keep tabs on him."

"You should."

Lincoln sighed and opened the door wider motioning for Sara to come in. "Sit down. We need to talk."

Sara entered the house and continued to pace. Lincoln took a seat on the couch and watched her intently. She looked nervous. More nervous than he had ever seen.

"What's going on Doc?"

"I need to find Michael? I saw him earlier and I really need to talk to him."

"Why do you suddenly care?" Sara sent him a sharp look and he shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's just . . .Michael's sort of a touchy subject right now."

"Why?" Sara softened and took a seat next to him.

"Michael's changed since things with the two of you went south. Michael by no means has had an easy life, but I've never seen him more devastated than the night you left."

"Lincoln . . ."

"You don't need to explain it to me, but I owe him enough to explain it to you. A few months ago he told me he was moving to New York. I said I'd go with him and he said no. We got into a big fight and we haven't talked since."

Sara ran her fingers through her hair and let out a breath. She ruined their lives just as Michael ruined hers. If someone would have told her this would happen days after the overdose she might have taken some sort of pleasure in it, but now she just felt guilty. Probably the way Michael felt after the escape.

"I'm so sorry," she started. "Our past wasn't as easy to put behind us as I thought. I'm trying to make this better and I need your help."

"Anything."

"Do you know where exactly Michael was moving?"

"Some apartment in Manhattan."

"Well that's a start."

"What are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know yet." But she hoped three little words would fix it all.


	10. Chapter 9

"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left."

_Far Away_ - Nickelback

"When can I move in?"

"Now, if you'd like. Everything's ready to go Mr. Scofield."

"Thank you."

The landlord smiled and nodded. He gathered his things and left Michael alone once again. For a moment Michael wondered if this was how it was going to be. Just him and these four walls. He told himself that he was better off, but he didn't believe it. The best thing for him would be to swallow his pride and go home. Michael wouldn't do it, of course.

With a sigh he grabbed his keys and left his apartment. He was suddenly feeling claustrophobic. The cool morning air surrounded him and he shivered. It was oddly comforting being around snow. It made for a stark contrast to the California winter.

Despite himself he wondered was Sara was doing. Did she know he was already gone? Did she even care? It was dangerous territory, but he couldn't stop himself. No matter how far he ran she would always catch up with him. It was the worst when they were on the run. He'd be walking down the street trying to blend in then he'd see a flash of red and had to stop himself from chasing the figure around the corner and down the block.

Each time he knew it couldn't be her. The real Sara was lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. She was fighting because of him. Lincoln didn't even try to stop him when he went to see her in the hospital. His brother knew he had feelings for her. Lincoln had always known. He even knew when Michael told him he was moving to New York. His brother called him out on it, but Michael brushed it off. If he was smarter he would have listened to his brother and gone after her, but he couldn't. She rejected him once and he didn't think he could go through it again.

He walked around the city for a few hours before finally deciding to return home. The last thing he needed was to get sick before his first day of work. Michael rounded the corner and found himself face to face with the last person he expected to see.

"Lincoln, can you give me a ride to the airport?"

"Sure, but I'm coming with you."

Sara nodded and headed for the door. She stopped when she realized she was still wearing the same dress she wore for dinner. "Uh, do you think I can borrow some clothes from Veronica? I don't think this is going to handle the snow very well."

"I'll go find something for you," he smiled and walked up the stairs. Meanwhile, she was trying to figure out what she would say to Michael. Somehow she figured showing up on his doorstep and smiling wasn't going to cut it. Or maybe it would. Maybe that's all he needed. Sara didn't know, but she prayed she would by the time they got there.

"What do we do now?" Lincoln asked when they got off the plane.

"We go here." Sara handed him a piece of paper with Michael's new address scribbled on it.

"How'd you get this?"

"I called Michael's bank pretending to be a secretary from his old firm. I told them I wanted to confirm his address so I could send him his last check. I gave them his old address and they gave me his new ones. It was pretty easy actually."

"You're a pretty good detective, Doc."

Sara smiled at him. She was thankful he was there to support her. If she had come alone she probably would have turned around and gotten right back on that plane. They hailed a cab and climbed in. Most of the ride was spent in silence each trying to figure out how to convince Michael to come home.

"Thank you Sara," Lincoln said breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"Everything. For saving me, saving Michael, for this. We owe you a lot."

"I left a door unlocked."

"You've done more than that. I just want you to know that we're grateful."

Sara looked down not knowing what to say. Fortunately, they arrived at Michael's apartment and she was able to change the subject.

"Are you ready for this?"

"If you are."

They scanned the residence listings and pressed the intercom button that would put them through to Michael's apartment. There was no answer. They tried again and got the same results.

"Maybe he left."

"What she we do now?"

"You wait here," Lincoln said looking around. "I'll go to his new office to see if he's there."

Sara nodded and took a seat on the steps. She watched Lincoln disappear into a crowd of people. She searched in her purse for her watch and wondered how long she would have to wait. Sara looked up and realized she wouldn't have to wait long at all.

Michael stared at her as she stood up. "Sara."

"Michael."

They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like lifetimes until Michael spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you."


End file.
